30 Days of Stanfou
by StanfouQueen
Summary: My ficlets for the 30 day BATB challenge. Chapter six- Clara's first word.
1. Morning

A/N: Hello all! I am a little late but decided to participate in the 30 day Beauty and the Beast challenge. I hope you enjoy these ficlets! This one is short but sweet. Very sweet. Sickeningly sweet.

* * *

It was just a dance, Lefou tells himself. Just a dance.

So why does everything feel different this morning?

He looks at Stanley, who is equally apprehensive at his usual spot next to Tom and Dick. Their eyes meet, tentative, for a fraction of a second before they are once again averted.

 _Just a little change, small to say the least…_

He swallows hard, stealing another glance in Stanley's direction. He goes unnoticed, as the three men are now absorbed in a conversation.

But unknown to him, as soon as he looks away, Stanley does much the same.

Never in his life had Lefou imagined he would have so much as a _chance_ to find a lover. He never would have thought there would be anyone else like him in his tiny little world, let alone someone who felt like him and was brave enough to admit it first.

The fact that there's even a _chance_ now both delights and terrifies him.

"Lefou!" Tom calls, jolting Lefou out of his thoughts. "Would you like to join us? Dick was going to show us some sort of trick for card games!"

Lefou raises an eyebrow. "If that 'trick' you're talking about is cheating, I think I'm better off not knowing. And you would be too, Stanley!"

"Hmm," says Dick, pretending to contemplate this. "You know, Lefou, I think you're right! Stanley, this secret is not for young ears. Get!" He makes a shooing motion.

Stanley opens his mouth to protest, but his friends practically push him in Lefou's direction. "Alright! I'm going!" he says, rolling his eyes playfully.

Lefou gives a nervous smile, watching Stanley approach. He feels a confusing mixture of apprehension and joy.

But when Stanley sets a hand on his shoulder, he closes his eyes and lets out a sigh, knowing everything will turn out alright.

"It's a nice day, isn't it?" asks Stanley in a soft voice once they're out of sight of the other villagers. "Fancy a walk with me?" He hesitates, and then holds his arm out in a gentlemanly gesture that has both chuckling.

Lefou breathes in the morning air and watches Stanley for a moment, overwhelmed in the best possible way.

 _Both a little scared, neither one prepared…_

"I'd like that very much," Lefou murmurs, walking over and resting his arm on Stanley's. The two share a shy smile, falling into a comfortable silence as they walk.


	2. Jealousy

A/N: Well, here's chapter two! I hope you all will like this. The prompt was jealousy. This one isn't as blatantly Stanfou- it's mostly a Lefou character study with Stan in the background. But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

* * *

Gaston was everything Lefou wasn't.

And Lefou hated how desperately he wanted those things Gaston had for himself.

More than anything, he wanted to be respected and admired. Gaston was undoubtedly the most adored man in Villeneuve- heads turned to him wherever they went. No one ever noticed _Lefou_ that way, not unless he was with Gaston.

(It never occurred to him that the attention could be negative just as easily as it could be positive. How could he parse something he had only seen secondhand? It was a foreign concept.)

Lefou's world was limited to Gaston, Tom, Dick, and Stanley. He didn't mind, of course, for they were the best friends he could want. Tom knew how to make him laugh, and Dick was an excellent mentor, and Stanley always seemed to know just the right thing to say. (And Gaston? Well, he was himself. That was good enough for Lefou.) He didn't mind the limited company. It was just that… he wondered what it might be like to see someone look at him the way he looked at Gaston.

(If he weren't so focused on _Gaston_ , he might have seen that there actually was someone looking at him that way every minute they were together. But how could he see? Love was the ultimate blindness; other kinds, at least, would give the person some knowledge that they were blind. Love simply obscured everything else.)

He wanted to be a hero, and he wanted to be respected. He wanted to be a brave and strong. Most of all he wanted love. He wanted everything Gaston took for granted.

In his darker moments, he thought that he would even like to be feared like Gaston.

Respect, to Lefou, was like a sword. It was undoubtedly a handy weapon. It looked beautiful too, and could feel comforting to have- just look at Stanley.

Fear, on the other hand, was like a cannon. When Lefou and Gaston had been in war, it was the booms of the cannons that caused more panic than anything else. It could bulldoze a crowd, and no weapon could best it. No army was complete without a powerful cannon.

Respect was powerful, but fear, Lefou thought, was the most powerful of all.

Sometimes, in those dark moments, Lefou wished that just once he could know what it felt like to have that much control. It wasn't that he wanted to do anything devious, of course. He just wanted to know what it was _like_ to have such a thing at his disposal.

(What he really wanted, though he didn't realize it, was simply not to be pushed around. No more, and no less.)

By the time Lefou finally understood what he had really wanted all along, Gaston was long gone.

That might have made it easier to let go, when he thought about it.

Falling in love with Stanley didn't hurt, either.

Still, even when he accepted that he was Lefou and not Gaston, he wondered what it was about himself that Stanley was drawn to.

(Not until Stanley told him did he finally open his eyes.)

Gaston had been everything Lefou wasn't, but it was a good thing. He had kindness where Gaston had had callousness. He had altruism where Gaston had only had narcissism.

Most importantly, he had love. And that was something Gaston had never understood.

Letting go of the jealousy was like the first day of spring. It was refreshing and new and full of hope. It meant renewal and healing. It meant seeing what had been buried underneath the snow.

(It meant a new life. It meant warmth to chase away the cold of winter.)

(It meant being in love.)


	3. Midnight

A/N: Chapter 3- Midnight. Hope you enjoy! Here's a bit of fluff mixed with a bit of angst. Since we got in Lefou's head last time I figured this time we'd foray into Stanley's.

* * *

In the dark, Stanley can be everything he never could be in the light of day.

He can wear a dress and makeup. He can be _beautiful_.

Most importantly, he can be Lefou's lover.

He can curl up next to his partner and whisper the things he could never say otherwise; the things that could get them killed if they aren't careful.

When Lefou falls asleep- because he's always the first to nod off- Stanley can reveal even more of himself. He whispers all the things he's not confident enough to tell Lefou when the latter is actually awake.

He tells him how he loves him and wants to spend the rest of his life with him.

He tells him how he wishes he were in another world, one where they could be open about their love. Sometimes he even wishes aloud that he could be a woman, not only so he could be _pretty_ but so he and Lefou could be married. Then again, he knows rationally that being a woman would make it impossible for Lefou to be drawn to him that way regardless.

Still, he wishes. Some nights bring a fervent desire out in him, a desperate need for acceptance. He aches to show the world who they really are without fearing for their lives.

Other nights bring out a protective side of him. He'll wrap his arms around Lefou and whisper how sorry he is for what he never saw, or, perhaps, for what he saw but didn't want to admit to seeing. He promises that Lefou will never be hurt again as long as Stanley is alive. That he will use his dying breath to protect and comfort Lefou if he has the chance. When the dark thought crosses him, he tells Lefou that he'd better not leave first, that they'll both have to go at the same time, in half a century or so.

He'll trace his fingers gently over Lefou's skin, making sure to keep his touch light but not so much as to accidentally hit a ticklish spot. He'll feel the rough scar tissue and remember the stories behind them. One from the war. Lefou always refused to talk about that one, refused to say how a medic like himself got injured. Another scar from a normal childhood accident. Stanley had been there that day. They'd been playing, climbing trees, and Lefou had fallen. He'd been lucky not to break a bone; it was the resilience of childhood that kept him out of danger.

And lastly he'll feel the mark that makes him shudder, the one in the shape of Gaston's teeth on Lefou's stomach. That one always makes him feel slightly nauseous, for he knows how painful it would have been. Stanley himself has a nearly identical mark on his leg. Wrestling had always brought out a feral side to Gaston. He would seemingly forget he was simply sparring with friends, and would fight to seriously injure. Stanley thinks that anyone who ever wrestled with Gaston is lucky not to be maimed.

Lefou's stomach scar always makes Stanley shake his head. It must have been infinitely more painful than his own leg injury. It makes that fierce protective side bloom, hands tightening around Lefou ever so slightly in anger. The thought of Lefou being injured is both infuriating and agonizing.

No matter what sort of thoughts Stanley has that night, he always ends his soft words with a series of promises that he can't sleep without vocalizing. He promises Lefou that he will never be mistreated or taken for granted. He promises Lefou that he'll always be safe.

Most importantly, he promises Lefou that he'll love him forever. Not just until he takes his last breath, but until his soul dies too. Until the heavens fall and there's nothing left in the universe for anyone to love.

Only once he has finally said those soft and desperate words will he allow himself to fall asleep, arms wrapped around Lefou securely and lips pressed to the top of Lefou's head.


	4. Bath

A/N: Chapter 4- bath. This one's a modern AU. I cried while writing this... just the thought of these two being so happy gets me in the best way. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

"I still can't believe… this is…" whispers Stanley in awe.

Lefou smiles at him. "Well, believe it. It's real."

"I know… I just never thought…" Stanley's voice cracks from the joyous tears that have begun flowing. "I never thought I- we- would be parents." He smiles radiantly, and Lefou finds the sight breathtaking.

Lefou leans forward, kissing Stanley's forehead, his cheeks, his eyelids, his nose, his temples, and finally his lips. "We're a family," he says.

"She's really ours," Stanley murmurs, as if in a dream. He looks down at _her_ , their baby, their miracle. He cradles her even closer to his chest, gazing down at her, and realizes that she has already become the center of his and Lefou's world. Stroking her cheek, he whispers, "bonjour, mon amour… mon trésor…"

Lefou swallows, watching the pair happily. He's caught completely off guard when Stanley moves, and Lefou's arms are suddenly full of baby. His baby. _Their_ baby. Their _daughter_. He repeats multiple variations of the word, and it still doesn't feel real. It feels like winning a million lotteries at once.

Holding her is not awkward as much as it is terrifying. He fears holding her too tight, but even more, he's afraid of not holding her tight enough and having her slip from his arms. He finally finds the right balance, and then whispers to their sleeping baby, "Bonjour, petite Clara… Welcome home…" He steps forward, and hugs Stanley, nestling Clara in both their arms to create a proper family hug.

"Our family," whispers Stanley.

"Our family," Lefou echoes, resting his head on Stanley's shoulder. "Now, I think it's time we gave Clara her first bath!"

Stanley nods eagerly. He shifts Clara closer to himself again, letting her rest against his shoulder. She's still asleep for now, but she's due for a bottle soon, and they're both certain she'll wake up during her bath. They head to their kitchen, Stanley walking slowly and with one hand pressed against Clara's back. Both keep looking at her in utter joy.

It takes them far longer than it should to fill the sink, mostly because neither can agree on the proper temperature. Stanley wants it lukewarm, terrified that anything warmer will hurt her, while Lefou is worried that the temperature will be too cold and cause her to catch a chill.

They finally find a compromise, and Stanley gently undoes the buttons on Clara's onesie. It's a soft pink one that has a drawing of angel wings on the back. Stanley had insisted that that be the one they bring her home in, and once Lefou saw Clara for the first time, he was forced to agree. What else could they dress an angel in for her arrival?

"Are you ready, my love?" asks Lefou, leaning over to kiss her forehead.

Simultaneously, Stanley kisses Clara's stomach, blowing a raspberry. "You're just going to _love_ the water, mon ange! You're going to love bath time with your daddies!"

"You know," Lefou muses with a laugh, "I don't think she's ever going to know what her name is. She's going to have far too many pet names."

"Probably," Stanley agrees, removing Clara's diaper. "But she's also going to be-" his voice rises in pitch- "the _happiest_ baby in the world, aren't you?" He kisses her stomach again, and that combined with his voice finally rouses Clara. She blinks up at them with her beautiful blue eyes and slides her thumb in her mouth. For now she doesn't cry, but they know they have to hurry before she gets hungry.

Stanley positions her so that just her legs enter the sink at first, so that they will know if the water turns out to be uncomfortable. She doesn't make any protesting cries, so he gradually sets her in, propping her up on his arm. "Beautiful girl," he whispers, sliding his forefinger into her fist and giving a proud smile when she squeezes tightly.

"Strong girl," says Lefou, doing the same as Stanley with her other fist. "Brave girl."

"Just like her aunt Belle," Stanley agrees as he reaches for the bottle of baby shampoo.

They wash their daughter as slow as they can without making her wait too long, not wanting to finish the first bath too quickly. Stanley closes his eyes for a long moment, listening to the deep baby sighs Clara gives, and Lefou does the same.

They stand in silence, listening to the breaths of their miracle. It's the the sound of their family coming together at last, the sound of their world being completed.

It's the sound of utter bliss.


	5. Leather

A/N: Chapter 5- leather. I am so behind on these prompts. RL has been kicking my ass. I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

The belt feels like heaven around Lefou's neck.

It's not so tight as to impair his breathing, but it's tight enough that he's acutely aware that it could do so if Stanley tenses it any more.

It's a perfect substitute for a collar, and Lefou loves it. Loves the feeling of being cherished and safe that it brings him. It's like a talisman.

Stanley looks at him with adoration in his eyes. He runs his hand down Lefou's body reverently and whispers, "how does that feel, mon amour?"

"Perfect," Lefou murmurs, eyes drifting closed.

"Good, Stanley says, using both hands to tease Lefou's nipples. He rubs one firmly but slow, and the other softly but quick. "Lay back, hmm? Let me take care of you."

Lefou groans, unable to disobey the request. He relaxes against the bed, breathing hard at the attention paid to his chest.

"That's it, minou," Stanley praises, moving one hand between Lefou's legs. He grabs his erection in his hand, lightly stroking it. "You're my good boy, aren't you?" He tilts Lefou's chin up.

"S-Stanley…" Lefou moans, closing his eyes. He whimpers, unable to resist rolling his hips into Stanley's touch.

"Shh," he says, setting a finger against Lefou's lips. The action has the opposite effect, making Lefou moan softly. Stanley leans forward, kissing him and continuing to work Lefou's hardness. "I love you," he says, pulling away.

Lefou swallows hard. "I love you too, Stanley… so much…" he whispers, groaning when Stanley's fist tightens.

"Such a good boy," Stanley says, voice full of affection. He lets go of Lefou's cock, earning a disappointed whine, but it fades as soon as Lefou sees Stanley grab a bottle of lube.

Stanley traces a light finger over the leather belt on Lefou's neck. He kisses him again, sighing as he tastes Lefou's lips. He loves the reactions he can get from his lover; he loves making him happy more than anything. And he's come to realize that what makes Lefou happiest is _this_ , feeling protected and cared for the way he always does for others.

"Do you want me inside you, mon amour?" Stanley purrs, letting his lips press against the spot where Lefou's neck meets his head. "Tell me what you want."

"P-Please fuck me, Stanley." The words come out as a deep sigh. He opens his legs for Stanley, blushing a little at the position- but the embarrassment is far outweighed by his arousal.

Stanley gently nips at Lefou's neck above the belt, before coating a finger in lube and gently pushing it inside Lefou.

"Oh…" Lefou groans, simultaneously clenching the bedsheets in his hands and pushing back against the finger. "Stanley…"

"How do you feel, amour?" Stanley asks, working another finger inside.

"G-Good. Like always," Lefou gasps out, letting his eyes drift closed. "God, Stanley… Y-You're so perfect…" He groans, rocking against Stanley again. "Please, I n-need…"

"Shh," Stanley soothes again. "I always give you what you need, don't I?" He smiles, adding a third finger that has Lefou _mewling_ in pleasure, arching off the bed.

"Stanley," he groans deeply, happily surrendering to the sensations. "Stanley, I… I…" He tries to find the words to express how delighted he is- with _everything_ , not just this- but they elude him.

Stanley hums, leaning in for another searing kiss. All the while he works his fingers inside Lefou, searching for his most sensitive spot. He knows he's found it when Lefou gasps into his mouth, legs shaking.

Stanley considers teasing him for a while, but he gets too impatient. Instead he pulls his fingers out and uses one hand to guide his cock to Lefou's entrance, shivering in anticipation of the tight heat. Grabbing Lefou's hip with his free hand, he asks, mouth dry, "are you ready, mon chou?"

"God, yes," Lefou begs. "Stanley, please, I need you."

Stanley nods and enters Lefou slowly, closing his eyes and squeezing Lefou's hips. "Lefou… s-so tight," he grunts, moving forward until he's buried to the hilt. "Ah," he sighs, pausing for a moment. "I… This feels so…"

"C-Complete," Lefou supplies, nodding.

"Yes," Stanley says, and rolls his hips forward. Lefou always prefers a quicker and rougher pace, and Stanley is more than happy to oblige. He wants to overwhelm Lefou in the best way, make him lose everything except the pleasure. "You're so perfect," he praises, using his hold on Lefou's hips to lift him slightly to meet his cock. He knows soon Lefou will be begging to be touched, and until then he wants to remind Lefou of his strength.

He gets the desired reaction right away, Lefou gasping softly and bringing his hands to Stanley's shoulders, grasping for support. "S-Stanley. Stanley!" he moans, tossing his head back. He feels close already, and his breath quickens. "Stanley, I-I'm going to-" he manages.

"Come for me, mon amour," Stanley murmurs, reaching down and gliding his fist over Lefou's cock. "Show me how much you love being fucked like this."

Lefou cries out, arching his back. Two thrusts more and he's coming hard, screaming Stanley's name. He pants for breath, digging his nails into Stanley's shoulders.

Stanley follows soon after; he never lasts long once he sees Lefou reach his limit. He kisses Lefou hard as he comes, and whispers soft loving words that Lefou is too exhausted to make out. It doesn't matter, because he always knows the meaning regardless, knows Stanley is giving an endless stream of loving words.

He starts to drift off, and feels Stanley gently removing the leather belt. He gives a soft smile, knowing that as long as they live, he'll always feel Stanley's love and protection.


	6. First

A/N: Chapter 6- first. Again, I am so so so sorry I am so behind on these. It's almost embarrassing.

In this chapter I introduce a little headcanon of mine. Stanley isn't a French name at all, obviously. And in the original French version of BATB, Stanley's name is Norbert. So therefore i headcanon that Stanley is actually his middle name, Norbert his first. It just works for me. Hope you enjoy it too!

* * *

Neither Stanley nor Lefou are surprised when Clara begins her baby babbling. It happens right when they thought it would, a soft "mama" escaping her lips as Stanley sits next to her with an open container of baby food.

At the near-word, Stanley whoops and pumps his fist, turning to Lefou. "I _told_ you she would call me 'mama'! You owe me fifty!"

Lefou just snorts, pulling out his wallet to give Stanley the $50 he'd promised if this happened. "There you go. Don't spend it all in one place, Stan," he laughs.

"Actually, that's exactly what I plan to do," says Stanley, putting the bill in his pocket. "They're having a great dress sale at the mall. I could use a new one. And my favorite little girl can get one to match!" His voice raises in pitch and makes Clara giggle.

"Mama!" she happily agrees, kicking her feet.

"That's right!" says Stanley, nodding. He leans forward, kissing her forehead.

After that, she continues her babbling, growing ever more talkative over the next few weeks. Clara is a happy and excitable baby, constantly kicking her feet and squealing at whatever Stanley and Lefou say to her. She starts adding more sounds to her vocabulary, soon calling Lefou "dada" and stringing the noises together to mimic Lefou and Stanley when they talk to her.

One of the first near-words she uses that doesn't refer to them is a soft, "eh?" to ask Stanley to dress up with her. Stanley is ecstatic when he realizes what she's saying, pulling her into his arms and twirling her. "You want to find pretty clothes with Mama, ma cherie?" he asks her, booping her nose.

Clara giggles and affirms, "mamamama!" And then she looks over at Lefou. "Da?"

Stanley tilts his head, trying to decipher her baby talk, and finally asks, "You want your Daddy to play too, is that it?"

"Da?" she says again, waving at Lefou. "Da da da!"

Lefou laughs softly, walking up to the pair. Clara holds her arms out for him, clearly wanting to be held by him for a while. Obliging, Lefou gathers her in his arms. "Well, little one," he tells her, looking her in the eye, "see, I don't like dresses like your Mama does. But we can still play together!"

"Da?" she asks as Lefou starts bouncing her lightly.

"Come on, I'll watch you two play," Lefou says, holding her closer and heading towards Clara's playroom. Stanley goes to grab a dress for each of them as well as some nail polish.

"What color do you want today, mon ange?" Stanley asks Clara, holding out a few bottles. She grabs for a red one, and Stanley smiles. "Good choice. This one's my favorite!" he tells her, kissing her forehead. "Now come here."

The trio settle on the floor, helping Clara put on her red and black dress. She points at Stanley when she's done, clearly indicating that it's his turn to get dressed. Laughing, Lefou covers her eyes while Stanley changes, and Clara starts to giggle as well, though it's more because Lefou is laughing than because she understands what's amusing them.

Soon enough, Lefou is looking at a matching set of black and red dresses, father and daughter both sporting red nails with white polka dots. Clara is squealing in delight, a constant stream of noises escaping her. "Da!" she yells, pointing at Lefou. "Ma ma ma ma, ma da bababa!"

Beaming at his beautiful girl, Lefou says, "You're both so pretty! Look at you!" He leans forward, kissing Clara's forehead and then Stanley's lips. He takes Clara's hands in his, giving an exaggerated gasp. "Look at your nails, cherie! Stunning! Your mama did amazing as always."

Clara looks between Lefou and Stanley, and then softly asks, "Dwess?"

This time Lefou's gasp is real, and Stanley joins in. Looking at Stanley, Lefou stammers, "did- did she just-"

"She did!" Stanley declares, pulling Clara into his arms with a proud smile. "Our baby just said her _first word_!"

Shaking his head, Lefou says, "I can't believe her first word was 'dress'. No, actually, I _can_ believe it. Only your child, Norbert Stanley."

Stanley chuckles at that, looking down at Clara. "Nothing wrong with appreciating the value of beauty, right, mon chou? Your daddy just-" he picks her up and kisses her- "doesn't _get it,_ does he?"

Clara giggles, and repeats, "dwess!" pointing one little finger at Stanley's outfit. As Stanley sets her back down in Lefou's lap, she pulls on Lefou's shirt. "Dwess! Da, dwess!" she insists.

"I don't have any dresses, little one," Lefou says, shaking his head with a wry smile.

"We'll have to bring him to the mall with us next time," Stanley says, sitting in front of them and winking at Clara. "Now that you know how to ask, he'll have to give in. Thanks for the help!" He holds out the bottle of nail polish from earlier. "Now, how about a compromise, hmm?" he asks, looking between Clara and Lefou.

Clara squeals with delight, clapping her hands together. "Da!" she yells, kicking her legs. "Da da da!"

"Oh, alright," Lefou sighs, holding out his hands to let Stanley paint a matching pattern on his nails. "How can I resist the two cutest people on the planet?"


End file.
